Episode 7964 (28th September 2012)
Plot Alison loves playing the doting grandmother and Kirsty's grateful for her mum's help. Tyrone, relieved that Alison is proving so good with Ruby, sets off for work. Michelle tries to make Ryan see how Tracy's simply using him and reiterates that she's not welcome in the flat. Izzy, Gary, Tina and Tommy prepare for their first session at the fertility clinic. Owen insists on tagging along too much to Izzy's annoyance. Kirsty admits to Alison that she was having problems and having her stay with them is a real help. Alison's delighted and promises to stay as long as they want her. Whilst Michelle attends a client dinner, Tracy inveigles her way back into the flat to spend the evening with Ryan. Ed watches Tyrone, Kirsty, Ruby and Alison as they enter No.9 as one happy family. In an effort to impress, Lloyd takes Jenna to the bistro, but Jenna sees straight through him and to Lloyd's relief they agree to relocate to the Rovers. Michelle returns home early and is furious to find Tracy there. She throws her out and turns on Ryan. After a lovely meal, Kirsty goes for a lie down, Alison offers to wash-up and Tyrone sees to Ruby. Ken meets up with Wendy for a coffee. They agree to put their past behind them and work together for the sake of the school. Tyrone's trying to rock Ruby to sleep in the back yard when he hears breaking glass. He dashes into the kitchen to finds Alison on her hands and knees clearing up a bottle of milk. He helps her pick up the broken glass. After an almighty row with Michelle, Ryan grabs his rucksack and slams out of the flat telling her that he's going to live with Tracy. Michelle's left fuming. Tyrone returns to the back yard to find Ruby's empty pram and the baby missing. Tyrone's beside himself as he looks helplessly up and down the ginnel. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Ed Soames - David Lonsdale *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed coffee shop Notes *Deirdre Barlow (Anne Kirkbride) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone leaves Ruby alone in the yard to investigate a noise inside the house; and Tracy stirs things up between Ryan and Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes